


Supernatural Beach Party, Billie

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Hellhounds, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Billie is concerned.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Billie

Billie looked around and wondered by no one else seemed to be concerned about the sheer number of hell hounds running around. A significant percentage of the party guests were demons or angels, so it wasn't like no one could see them. Hell, some of them were giving them head pats and treats.

To be fair, so far, all of them were just running around like regular dogs; begging for food, playing, harassing the wildlife. But they were hell hounds. And some of them were monstrously huge. 

Billie jumped when she was suddenly attacked by a relentless showering of water by the shaking of a very large, very wet hell hound. She added “and they are entirely too sneaky” to her list of hell hound concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
